Repugnantes Cocineros
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: Un día como todos... un par de personas misteriosas aparecieron. ¿Podrían cambiar la manera de vivir de unos hermanos? Gracias por leer!


A/N: Muchas gracias por leer!

 **The gruesome gourmets**

Estaba en el cuarto de su hermano, sin invitación. La ropa estaba tirada en el suelo. Él mayor de los hermanos estaba allí por alguna razón. Con una cubeta de agua tibia. Kenny se encontraba plácidamente dormido. Kevin tomó una de las manos de su hermano menor y la introdujo en el balde. Lo hizo con el objetivo de que este mojara la cama. El mayor sonreía de oreja a oreja. Estaba feliz de su maldad.

-¿Qué? - dijo en voz alta al percatarse del hecho. Al pronunciar estas palabras Kevin vació el contenido líquido sobre su hermano rubio.

-Me las vas a pagar. - gritó enfurecido a la vez que saltaba de la cama para perseguir a su agresor. El de pelo castaño bajó por las escaleras riendo socarronamente.

En la cocina estaba su mamá, algo apurada. Desayunó velozmente. Cuando el mayor hubo bajado se sentó en un silla y asumió pose de inocente, tomando una tostada.

-Buenos días ¿Qué te pasó Kenny? ¿Tuviste un accidente en la cama? - dijo.

-¿Un accidente? ¡Tu vas a tener un accidente! - bufó colérico el rubio.

-¡Oigan, oigan! - su madre los separó. -No tengo tiempo para desastres esta mañana. Hoy llegan los nuevos inquilinos. - sentenció con gravedad. -Tienen que darles las llaves.

-Pero dijiste que no ibas a que rentar la casa.

-No quería pero estas personas dieron la vieron la cocina y me ofrecieron el doble de lo que vale.

-¿Por qué es tan importante la cocina? - preguntó Kevin.

-Ah. Ya verás. - dijo su mamá, quien se había percatado de lo mojado que estaba su hijo menor. - ¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

-Kevin lo hizo.

La señora McCormick estaba muy apurada por lo que apenas escuchó la respuesta del niño rubio. Besó a sus hijos y se dispuso a salir. -Sécate antes de que llegue Heidi. - le dijo.

-Ah. No necesitamos una niñera. - espetó el castaño.

-Y un zoológico no necesita jaulas ¡Nos vemos! - se despidió.

Al salir su madre los dos hermanos continuaron con su altercado.

Escapando de Kenny, el mayor salió de su casa en su bicicleta.

-¡Oye! ¿A donde te vas? Hay que recibir a los nuevos inquilinos. - le gritó el rubio.

-Ese es tu deber. Tu eres el responsable.

-Creo que olvidas algo. No querrás salir sin esto. - dijo con el casco de su bicicleta en las manos.

Al oir esto, el joven dejó su bicileta al un lado y se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

-Tambien soy el más listo. - continuó el menor.

-¡Dame eso! - le exigió.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar una enorme camioneta se llevó por delante la bicicleta de Kevin, dejandola destrozada e inservible. Al parecer esto no parecía importarle al conductor, él mas bien se preocupaba por los raspones sufridos en su automóvil. Decir que estaba furioso era poco.

Del vehículo emergió Heidi, la niñera. Quien lo saludó con ánimos. - Hola. - Oigan... ¿Qué pasó? -murmuró al ver el desastre.

-Ustedes arruinaron mi pintura. - dijo un muchacho algo obeso, quien resultaba ser el conductor y novio de ella. Eric Cartman.

-¿Tú pintura? ¿Y qué hay de mi bicicleta? - dijo Kevin.

-Escuchame enano la calle es para autos no para bicicletas.

-Pero ibas muy rápido.

-Vas a pagar por esto. - afirmó tomándolo por el cuello del abrigo que usaba. -Por que sino... voy a aplastarte el cuello.

Al final lo soltó no sin antes gruñir de cólera. -Vámonos Heidi.

-Lo siento Kevin. - a modo de disculpa, para luego entrar a la casa con su pareja.

A la entrada de rejas se encontraban dos personas, como esperando.

-¿Enano? - burlón Kenny.

-Oye. Gracias por la ayuda.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Es un gorila! - se defendió el rubio.

Las dos figuras que estaban esperando se acercaron a la casa, cargando unas pesadas maletas, que dejaron caer pesadamente para saludar cortésmente.

-Así es. Fuerte y bien alimentado. - dijo un pelirrojo de baja estatura, de ojos verdes y bastante menudo.

-Ah. ¿Podemos ayudarlos? - preguntó el castaño.

-Tal vez. El es Kyle Broflovski - feliz un pelinegro de ojos azules y bastante más alta que su compañero.

-Y el es Stan Marsh. - afirmó el pelirrojo.

-¡Somos sus nuevo vecinos! - dijeron al unísono.

-Oh. Yo soy Kevin y el es mi hermano Kenny.

-Son pequeños. Necesitan más carne para cubrir sus huesos. - dijo Stan.

-Oh, Bueno... Aquí están las llaves. -se las alcanzó el mayor. - Les mostraremos el apartamiento.

-No se preocupen nos encanta descubrir nuevos y maravillosos territorios. - dijo Stan.

-Si, devoramos todo lo que vemos. - el pelirrojo ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha. A la vez que reían en forma escalofriante

-¡Adiós! - se despidieron los jóvenes. Tomaron sus pesadas maletas y se adentraron.

Los dos hermanos no pudieron hacer nada excepto reirse.

-OH. Por cierto... Vendrán personas para hacer el aseo. - dijo Kyle volteandose bruscamente. -¿Podrían hacernos el favor de enviarlas con nosotros? - preguntó Stan.

-Claro no hay problema. - asintió Kevin. -Seguro.

-Gracias. - a duo. -Hasta luego. - y dicho esto emprendieron el camino a la casa.

A/N: Esperen el próximo chap. prontito... ando inspirada!


End file.
